Christian Rosati
Christian Rosati was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 18th place. Personality Christian was a calm and focused chef who showed potential early in the competition. He could be very annoyed when his teammates committed stupid mistakes. However, in the kitchen, he was not supporting the pressure very well himself and could crumble in a matter of seconds, which led to his elimination. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, Ramsay surprisingly told them to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Christian was the ninth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Mary. He presented his pasta with sautéed eggplant and basil, which despite looking a mess, got flavor and Ramsay praised his passion inside the dish. Because of that, he won the round over Mary, but the blue team eventually lost the challenge 4-5. They were punished with an eight-hour school bus ride from Las Vegas to Hell's Kitchen, in the desert, without air conditioning. During the punishment, Christian was annoyed by Sebastian's constant talking. The next day, during prep, the men were really focused and working as a team. During dinner service, Christian was responsible for serving a steamed mussels appetizer tableside. On Sebastian's first attempt at the risotto, he began cooking his mussels, but when Sebastian's attempt was rejected, his mussels were ready, he served them, and was really pissed that he was doing his part while his teammates could not get the first table together. Later, he decided to serve mussels to customers who did not even ordered some to try and help his team, who was struggling to get appetizers out. After eight of his teammates were ejected from the kitchen, he came back in and helped Zach, who was his only teammate not ejected. Together, with the help of Sous Chefs James and Andi, they managed to serve all the remaining entrées and complete dinner service. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, Christian took the responsibility of lifting his teammates, along with Jeremy. When it was his turn to go over the wall, he declared there was no way he would succeed, but was willing to trust "big boy" Jeremy to help him. He was also helped by Michael. When both teams were lined up, he acknowledged it was a hell of a drop. The blue team managed to get 37 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the red team's 31, but did not win anything as that was only the first part of the challenge. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Christian was paired with Michael. Together, they scored 2 points, but the blue team eventually lost the challenge 8-11. They were punished by taking a delivery of thousands of pounds of halibut and branzino, prepping them for the next service, and eating fish head soup for lunch. During dinner service, Christian was on the fish station with Michael. When he was ready with his first scallops, he brought them to the pass along with Zach's risotto, but they were overcooked, and Ramsay berated him by calling him fuckwit. On the second attempt, Zach told he needed five minutes on his risotto, but he already cooked his scallops without Zach's approval. He apologized, Ramsay asked him for another portion of scallops urgently, he acknowledged he was holding back the kitchen, and declared that he was dying inside because of it. Zach sent his risotto to the pass, but the scallops were not ready, and he was helped by Barret and Dan, where he said he would rather die than serve raw scallops. Then, he revealed that he must have cooked millions of scallops, and could not believe he was doing that at the moment. When Ramsay asked for the scallops, he revealed they were not done, much to Ramsay and Raymond's dismay, and Ramsay called it a fucking joke. On his next attempt, the scallops were finally accepted, and appetizers started to be served in the dining room. Later, Anthony asked him for an order of scallops urgently, and then, Jeremy offered his help to him, but he said he was fine and pushed Jeremy away. When Zach sent his capellini to the pass, he was still not ready with his scallops. Seconds later, he finally sent them, but they were rubbery, and Ramsay called him down to ask him to touch his scallops, before ordering him, along with Jeremy, to sit at the chefs table and eat his mistake. After, he and Jeremy were allowed to come back on their stations by Sous Chef James, but the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen anyway. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Christian was considered by most of his teammates, which he responded that he acknowledged he froze, but could not wait to bounce back and be given another chance. Christian was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Jeremy being the first, and they joined Danielle and Mary from the red team. During his plea, he acknowledged he brought the whole team down but was willing to learn and try his ass off. However, he was eliminated for being the main reason of the blue team's collapse, and failing to fight back. Ramsay gave no comment on Christian's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence until the following episode, during the recap. Nomination history Trivia *Many people believe that he should have stayed over Jeremy or Danielle. *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his previous career. Quotes *"I don't know what to do, my mussels are ready, so I said "fuck it"." *(After being eliminated) "Hey, I'm a Boston guy, I had my Bill Buckner moment. I froze at a big time, but I didn't get my second chance to fight, which really pissed me off. Chef Ramsay made a big mistake by getting rid of this Boston guy." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Bay Staters Category:18th Place